Tram
en:Tram Een tram is een voertuig dat rijdt op rails, net als een trein of een metro. Vergeleken met het treinverkeer zijn de eisen waaraan de voertuigen en de infrastructuur moeten voldoen lager. In veel gevallen, met name bij de "stadstram" die openbaar vervoer binnen een gemeente of agglomeratie verzorgt, liggen de rails in de openbare weg, zodat de tram tussen het andere verkeer rijdt. In dat geval worden trams, in tegenstelling tot andere spoorvoertuigen, met richtingaanwijzers en remlichten uitgerust. Tegenwoordig rijden trams voornamelijk in steden en voorsteden. De meeste interlokale tramlijnen zijn in de loop der tijd vervangen door busdiensten. Het voertuig wordt tegenwoordig doorgaans aangedreven door elektromotoren die de stroom betrekken van een bovenleiding, zoals bij electrisch aangedreven treinen. Definitie Er is geen algemeen precies sluitende definitie van wat een tram is en wat het verschil met een metro of trein is. Er zijn spoorvoertuigen die zowel op tramlijnen als spoorlijnen rijden, zoals de tramtrein in Karlsruhe en in Saarbrücken. Op bijna elk tramkenmerk is er een tegenvoorbeeld te noemen. De tramkenmerken zijn: * Rijden op de openbare weg en voldoen aan wegreglementeringen. Bij moderne tramnetwerken wordt veel op vrije baan gereden, waarbij wegkruisingen meestal gelijkvloers met verkeerslichten geregeld worden. Is de spoorbaan volledig op eigen vrije baan, zonder wegkruisingen, gebruikt men meestal metro, U-Bahn, premetro, semimetro of andere benaming. De breedte en lengte van de voertuigen is beperkt, hoewel in sommige steden er erg lange gelede trams bestaan. * Op sporen met tramprofiel rijden. Er zijn speciale wissels nodig als er zowel tram als treinen over de wissel rijden. * Onder bovenleiding rijden. Geen stroomafname via een derde rail. Al is de tram van Bordeaux met APS hier al een uitzondering op en wordt in Nice voor korte trajecten zonder bovenleiding gereden. Ook in Paris werd vóór 1937 met ondergrondse stroomtoevoer gereden. * Op zicht rijden en beperkte seininstallaties op plaatsen waar de zichtbaarheid beperkt is (tunnels) of op enkelspoor gereden wordt. * Beperkte snelheid: De meeste trams mogen niet harder dan 70 km/h rijden. * Lichte voertuigen die niet aan de zware botsproef eisen van spoorwegmateriel hoeven te voldoen. * Éénrichtingwagens die bij de eindpunten keren met behulp van keerlussen of een keerdriehoek. Vroeger echter veelal tweerichtingwagens. Tegenwoordig worden er op veel lijnen nog steeds tweerichtingsvoertuigen ingezet. * Beperkte perronhoogte of geen perrons. * De haltes zijn meestal facultatief en er wordt gestopt op aanvraag (knop in het voertuig of teken van buiten wachtende reizigers). In sommige landen, zoals Nederland, zijn tramlijnen, juridisch gezien, lokale spoorlijnen die geëxploiteerd worden onder de lichtere tram/lokale spoorreglementering/vergunning die het rijden op zicht toelaten. In sommige steden wordt er een andere naam gebruikt voor tram, zoals in Rouen waar die "métrobus" genoemd wordt. Daarnaast zijn er bijzondere gevallen waar er twijfel is of het echt een "tramway" genoemd mag worden. (zie Caen en Nancy) Etymologie Het woord tram (in Nederland uitgesproken als "trem", in Vlaanderen meestal als "tram") houdt verband met het woord 'treem' (of het Middelnederlandse woord trame, wat 'balk' betekent). Het is van oorsprong de aanduiding voor elk van de houten latten die gebruikt werden om de mijnlorries en dergelijke te geleiden. Deze werden later vervangen door ijzeren rails, waardoor de naam overging op de wagens zelf. Toen daarna personenwagens hun entree maakten, werd de naam ook daar op toegepast. Geschiedenis (algemeen) De tram is ontstaan uit de combinatie van de goederentrams, door mankracht voortbewogen erts- of goederenbaantjes, en de omnibus, door paarden voortgetrokken koetsen. Aan de Omnibus werd het idee ontleend van regelmatig personenvervoer via een vaste route. Aan de goederentram werd het idee ontleend van een wagen die over eigen, vaste rails door de straat loopt, zodat die geen hinder heeft van de slechte bestrating, wat in de oude binnensteden in de 19e eeuw een voorwaarde was voor een rustige rit. De eerste paardentram reed in 1832 in Manhattan, in New York in de Verenigde Staten. Echter, de rails, die wel 15 cm hoog staken waren in het begin een duidelijke belemmering en het grote succes kwam dan ook pas nadat Alphonse Loubat in 1852 de groefrails uitvond, waardoor de rails gelijk gelegd konden worden met het straatoppervlak. Stoomtram en elektrificatie Vanaf omstreeks 1880 werden streektrams mogelijk doordat de wetgeving voorzag in lijnen waaraan lagere wettelijke eisen werden gesteld dan de "echte" spoorwegen. De meeste streektramlijnen werden bereden door stoomtrams. De lijnen in de stad werden meestal nog bereden door paardentrams. De eerste rit met een elektrische tram was te Berlin in 1881. Rond de eeuwwisseling van de 19e naar de 20e eeuw werd de elektrische tram een alternatief voor de paardentram. De van geboorte Belgische ingenieur Charles Van Depoele leverde hieraan een belangrijke bijdrage. Uiteindelijk werden de meeste paardentramnetwerken met een bovenleiding geëlektrificeerd. Ook veel stoomtramlijnen werden geëlektrificeerd, waardoor de streektram tot een goedkopere variant van de spoorweg werd, die het spoorwegnet in de landelijke gebieden aanvulde. Kabeltrams In de Verenigde Staten deed zich daarnaast een andere ontwikkeling voor. Nadat Andrew Smith Hallidie op 1 augustus 1873 de eerste kabeltram had laten rijden, werd dit systeem in meerdere grote steden in de VS in gebruik genomen. Hoewel de kabeltram duidelijke voordelen had boven zowel de paardentram als de stoomtram, werd er in Europa nauwelijks gebruik van gemaakt, onder andere omdat de Europese steden meestal de lange rechte lijnen ontbeerden die voor kabeltrams noodzakelijk waren. Ook de kabeltram werd grotendeels door de elektrische tram verdrongen. Kabeltrams in Europa zijn nog te zien in Lisboa. In Amerika zijn zij nog in San Francisco aan te treffen. Gastrams Gastrams, of beter gezegd "hogeluchtdruk" trams, reden met een tank de gevuld was met lucht onder hoge druk. Door de expansie van deze lucht in cilinders werden de trams aangedreven. Regelmatig moest de tank bijgevuld worden. Deze experimentele techniek werd rond de eeuwwisseling veel toegepast, maar kende weinig succes, daar de elektrische tractie veel handiger was. In Maastricht heeft de stadstram van 1896 tot 1902 met deze techniek gereden. Modernisering en neergang Tussen de twee wereldoorlogen kwam de klad erin: de jaren twintig en dertig was de tijd dat iedereen een bus kon kopen en een lijndienst kon opstarten. Vooral streektrams konden de concurrentie niet aan. De stadstram kwam over het algemeen pas na de Tweede Wereldoorlog in de verdrukking door het oprukkende autoverkeer. Aan andere kant werd in de jaren voor en na de Tweede Wereldoorlog ook veel werk gemaakt van uitbreiding van tramnetten, met name in de grote steden, en van ontwikkeling van moderne tramtypen. In sommige Europese landen verdween de tram in de meeste steden (Denemarken, Engeland, Frankrijk, Spanje), in andere landen bleef de tram een belangrijke rol spelen (Duitsland, Oostenrijk, Zwitserland, Midden- en Oost-Europa). Er zijn ook landen waar de tram alleen in enkele grote steden bleef bestaan (Nederland, België, Italië, Zweden). Het tij keert In de jaren tachtig en negentig van de twintigste eeuw keerde het tij voor de tram: nieuwe netwerken werden aangelegd en bestaande netwerken werden uitgebreid en kregen zo veel mogelijk een vrijliggende baan. De tram is in vele Europese steden waar daarvoor de trambedrijven opgeheven waren zelfs weer ingevoerd, onder andere in diverse Franse steden zoals Grenoble, Lyon, Nantes, Orléans, Paris, Rouen en Strasbourg en in Britse steden: London, Birmingham, Manchester, Sheffield en Nottingham. In Frankrijk kreeg de tram echter ook concurrentie van de bandentram. Ook het comfort van de tram is de laatste jaren sterk verbeterd. Zo worden vooral lagevloertrams aangeschaft. Deze hebben een verlaagde vloer waarbij geen treden hoeven worden te worden genomen bij het in- en uitstappen, zodat mensen met een kinderwagen, rolstoelgebruikers en mensen die slecht ter been zijn zelfstandiger en vlotter kunnen instappen. Dit komt ook de dienstuitvoering ten goede. Technische evolutie Tweeassers De trams van eerste generatie hadden meestal twee assen. In de beginjaren hadden ze nog open balkons voor en achter. Het koetswerk was meestal van hout, hoewel ook stalen trams hun intrede deden. Zeer toepasselijk kregen deze trams tweeasser als aanduiding. De tweeassers werden vooral na de Tweede Wereldoorlog snel verdrongen door de volgende generatie trams. Toch kon men ze in sommige steden (vooral in Oost-Europa en Portugal) nog tot in de jaren tachtig zien. Tegenwoordig zijn tweeassers in Europa in de normale dienst nog aan te treffen in Duitsland in Woltersdorf en Bad Schandau en in Portugal in Lisboa. Vierassers Met de toename van het vervoer ontstond in grotere steden en bij interlokale tramwegen behoefte aan trams met een grotere capaciteit. Toen elektromotoren ook in draaistellen konden worden ingebouwd ontstond vanaf circa 1900 de vierasser op draaistellen. Vanaf de jaren twintig werden de tweeassers op grotere schaal opgevolgd door trams op draaistellen. Een tussenvorm (geen vaste truck, maar ook geen echte draaistellen) werd ontwikkeld in de vorm van drieassers. Met de verdwijning van de tweeassers in de tweede helft van de 20e eeuw werden deze opgevolgd door trams op draaistellen. In Midden-Europa werd de Grossraumwagen ontwikkeld, terwijl ook de President's Conference Committee-Car-tram uit Amerika naar Europa kwam. In Oost-Europa zijn sinds de jaren vijftig vele vierassige Tatra-trams aan te treffen. Vierassers zijn tegenwoordig nog in vele steden aan te treffen. In België treft men vierassers (PCC's) nog aan in Antwerpen en Gent. In Brussel zijn zij nagenoeg verdwenen. In Den Haag gingen de laatste vierassers (PCC's) in 1993 buiten dienst. Gelede trams op draaistellen Trams met draaistellen (zowel uit één rijtuig bestaande als gelede wagens) werden het meest voorkomende tramtype. Vanaf de jaren twintig werden trams ontwikkeld die uit twee of drie rijtuigen waren samengesteld, en door een soort "harmonica" verbonden waren. In dit geval spreekt men van een gelede tram. Met de uitvinding van de kokergeleding omstreeks 1940 in Italië (Milano en Rome) werd toepassing van gelede trams op grotere schaal mogelijk. Vanaf de jaren vijftig verschenen gelede trams, eerst zesassers, later ook achtassers en tienassers, in vele (grotere) steden in heel West-Europa. Ook in Amsterdam en Rotterdam zijn vanaf 1957 gelede wagens in gebruik genomen. In Den Haag verschenen ze als lange - op alle acht assen aangedreven - dubbelgelede GTL in 1981. In Brussel kwamen gelede PCC-trams in dienst vanaf de jaren zeventig, en voorts bij de toenmalige NMVB (Kusttram en Charleroi) vanaf 1982. Lagevloertrams De derde generatie trams, vanaf de jaren tachtig van de twintigste eeuw, zijn de zogenoemde lagevloertrams. Zoals de naam het zelf zegt, worden zulke trams gekenmerkt door een lage vloer, zodat het in- en uitstappen, vooral voor mensen die minder goed ter been zijn, vergemakkelijkt wordt. Door het geringere hoogteverschil gaat in- en uitstappen ook sneller. Men kan de vloer laag maken door de elektrische uitrusting zo veel mogelijk op het dak te plaatsen. Alleen de motoren bevinden zich onder de vloer. De eerste lagevloertrams hadden meestal niet over gehele lengte een lage vloer. Aanvankelijk werden er nog draaistellen toegepast onder een 'hogevloer' gedeelte. Boven de draaistellen (en dus ook de motoren) is er een hoge vloer. Ook de eerste lagevloertrams in Brussel zijn nog van een overgangstype, met grote wielkasten. De in 1990-'91 aan Amsterdam geleverde trams (817-841 en 901-920) zijn gedeeltelijk hoog en gedeeltelijk laag uitgevoerd (alleen de middenbak heeft een lagevloer). Soms werden oudere enkelgelede trams tot semi-lagevloertrams omgebouwd door tussen de rijtuigbakken een nieuwe lagevloermiddenbak te plaatsen. Zo zijn bijvoorbeeld de trams van de Kustlijn verbouwd. Een nieuwere ontwikkeling, sinds de jaren negentig, is de 100% lagevloertram (zoals de HermeLijn in Vlaanderen). Hier zijn geen verhoogde vloerdelen meer aanwezig, maar kunnen ook geen draaistellen meer worden toegepast. Deze trams hebben dan ook losse wielen die ingebouwd zijn in wielkasten in de wagenbak. Dit is een technisch zeer complexe constructie die met veel kinderziekten gepaard is gegaan. Vanaf 2002 verschenen in Amsterdam de Combino en in Rotterdam de Citadis. In Brussel zijn in 2005 nieuwe 100% lagevloertrams afgeleverd. Ook in de meeste andere Europese landen zijn inmiddels diverse typen lagevloertrams gebouwd. Stroomregeling Vanaf het begin werden de elektrische motoren aangestuurd door een schakelkast. Deze kent twee basisschakelingen: * serieschakeling: De stroom wordt geleid door beide motoren, waardoor deze ieder de halve spanning krijgen. * parallelschakeling: Iedere motor ontvangt de stroom rechtstreeks van de bovenleiding, waardoor beide motoren op volle kracht draaien. Om geen schokken te krijgen bij het opschakelen zijn er diverse tussenschakels waarbij de stroom via weerstanden geleid wordt. Daar echter bij het gebruik van deze tussenschakels energie verloren gaat in de weerstanden, worden deze tussenstanden zoveel mogelijk vermeden. Als de tram eenmaal op snelheid is, wordt er meestal teruggeschakeld naar de nulstand met af en toe stroom geven om de snelheid te behouden. Voor de bestuurder is er de handbediende stroomschakelaar en remschakelaar, die in latere trams vervangen zijn door voetpedalen (bijvoorbeeld bij PCC's). Bij de moderne trams worden nu chopper gebruikt om het motorvermogen te regelen. Dit is een veel energiezuiniger en soepeler methode om de energietoevoer te regelen. Infrastructuur De tram krijgt elektriciteit van de bovenleiding. De spanning bedraagt 600 volt, of bij modernere systemen 750 volt, gelijkspanning. De stroomafname gebeurt met een pantograaf, soms ook via een derde rail. Vroeger werd echter ook een sleepbeugel of een trolleystang gebruikt. In het Franse Bordeaux wordt echter op sommige gedeeltes van het tramnet een derde rail i.p.v. de bovenleiding gebruikt. Om elektrocutie te voorkomen, is er een speciaal systeem ontworpen, dat ervoor zorgt dat alleen het gedeelte, dat zich op dat moment onder de tram bevindt, onder spanning staat. De spoorbreedte is veelal 1000 mm (meterspoor) of 1435 mm (normaalspoor). Afwijkende spoorwijdten in Europa zijn bijvoorbeeld: 900 mm, 1067 mm, 1100 mm. In landen van de voormalige Sovjet-Unie landen hebben de meeste trambedrijven de spoorwijdte van 1524 mm. Wetgeving Verkeersregels Volgens de Nederlandse wet kunnen tramwegen onderverdeeld worden in stadstramwegen (alleen bestemd voor personenvervoer binnen één gemeente) en interlokale tramwegen. Voor de stadstram geldt het Reglement verkeersregels en verkeerstekens (RVV). De stadstram kent geen maximumsnelheid, tenzij aangegeven middels een verkeersbord, omdat er in het RVV alleen een maximumsnelheid voor motorvoertuigen, brom- en snorfietsen, gehandicaptenvoertuigen en landbouwverkeer is vastgelegd en de tram geen motorvoertuig is in de zin van het RVV. Wel geldt de norm van artikel 19 RVV 1990; deze spreekt immers over bestuurders van voertuigen. Ook artikel 185 Wegenverkeerswet geldt voor de trambestuurder sinds de Hoge Raad dat op 14 juli 2000 heeft uitgemaakt, wat meebrengt dat de trambestuurder bij een ongeval met een fietser of een voetganger alleen dan vrijuit gaat, als sprake is van overtuigend aantoonbare onschuld. Met betrekking tot voorrang is de tram een bijzonder voertuig; op gelijkwaardige kruisingen behoren alle bestuurders voorrang te verlenen aan een tram. Dit is ook zo bij een afslaande tram. Voorrangsborden en verkeerslichten zijn wel van toepassing op trams. Stadstrams zijn in Nederland te vinden in de regio's Amsterdam, Den Haag en Rotterdam. Ook de Rotterdamse sneltram in de Alexanderpolder is volgens de wet een stadstram. Interlokale tramwegen vallen onder de Lokaalspoor- en tramwegwet en het Tramwegreglement 1920. Voor deze trams zijn bedrijfsvoorschriften wettelijk verplicht en deze worden door de minister vastgesteld. Zo wordt ook de maximumsnelheid in deze voorschriften vastgelegd (artikel 56 Tramwegreglement 1920). Toezicht op de interlokale tramwegen vindt plaats door de Inspectie Verkeer en Waterstaat. Voorbeelden hiervan in Nederland zijn de Utrechtse sneltram en de metro/sneltramlijn 51 in Amsterdam en Amstelveen. Technische eisen Aan stadstrams worden in Nederland nauwelijks technische eisen gesteld. In Duitsland moeten trams voldoen aan de BOStrab-eisen (Straßenbahn-Bau- und Betriebsordnung). Bij gebrek aan Nederlandse regelgeving, voldoen Nederlandse trams aan deze BOStrab-normen. In de BOStrab worden bijvoorbeeld zandstrooiers, een alarmbel en richtingaanwijzers verplicht gesteld. Het ministerie van Verkeer en Waterstaat heeft wel al in de jaren tachtig een voorlopige regelgeving opgesteld, maar deze kreeg, tot de wet Personenvervoer, geen wettelijke status. * BOStrab op internet Nederlandse tramgeschiedenis Paardentrams Op 25 juni 1864 reed de eerste tram in Nederland: een paardentram van de DTC (Dutch Tramway Company). De tramlijn liep van Den Haag naar Scheveningen over de Scheveningseweg. Dit tracé is nog steeds in gebruik, nu door lijn 1, nadat lijn 8 dit traject bijna 100 jaar had bereden. De eerste tram in Amsterdam reed op 3 juni 1875. In Rotterdam ging de eerste tram in 1879 rijden. Elektrische trams De eerste electrische tram in Nederland reed in 1881 in Zandvoort. Dit lijntje, vrijwel identiek qua constructie aan de eerder door Siemens aangelegde experimentele tram in Berlin-Lichterfelde, werd geen succes en werd al na korte tijd verbouwd tot een paardentram. Vanaf 1890 reed een accutram tussen Den Haag en Scheveningen over de route van de huidige lijn 9. In 1894 had Vaals de Nederlandse primeur van een electrische tram met bovenleiding, door de electrificatie van de paardentramlijn Aachen · Vaals. De eerste echt Nederlandse tram met bovenleiding reed in 1899 in Batavia in Nederlands-Indië, in datzelfde jaar gevolgd door een tramlijn tussen Haarlem en Zandvoort. Eveneens in 1899 werd de Ceintuurbaan rond de Haarlemse binnenstad geopend. Beide lijnen waren aangelegd door de Eerste Nederlandsche Electrische Tram-Maatschappij (ENET). De lijn naar Zandvoort was het begin van de tramlijn Amsterdam - Haarlem - Zandvoort van de Electrische Spoorweg-Maatschappij (ESM), later NZH, die in 1902 de ENET met behulp van Amerikaans kapitaal had overgenomen. De eerste electrische stadstram reed op 14 augustus 1900 in Amsterdam, tussen Leidseplein en Haarlemmerplein. Op 6 augustus 1904 startte de Haagse "beugeltram" (er was al een accutram sinds 1890). Ook andere steden kregen electrische (stads)trams: Rotterdam op 18 september 1905, Utrecht in 1906, Groningen in 1910, Leiden, Arnhem en Nijmegen in 1911 en Haarlem (NZH) en Enschede in 1913. Buiten de grote steden kwamen er veel stoomtramverbindingen tot stand, die later werden vervangen door electrische trams of motortrams of door autobussen. De belangrijkste electrische trambedrijven waren die van de HTM (tussen Den Haag, Rijswijk, Voorburg en Delft, respectievelijk Wassenaar en Leiden, zie: Gele Tram), de Noord-Zuid-Hollandse Tramweg Maatschappij NZH (tussen Scheveningen, Den Haag, Leiden, Katwijk, Noordwijk, Haarlem, Zandvoort, Amsterdam, Purmerend en Volendam, zie: Blauwe Tram), voorts de Nederlandsche Buurtspoorweg-Maatschappij (NBM) (tussen Utrecht, De Bilt, Zeist, Amersfoort, Driebergen, Rhenen en Arnhem) en de Limburgse Tramweg Maatschappij (LTM) (tussen Roermond, Hoensbroek, Brunssum, Heerlen en Kerkrade). Stoomtrams De belangrijkste stoomtrambedrijven waren de Nederlandsche Tramweg Maatschappij (NTM) in Friesland, Oostelijk Groningen (OG), Eerste Drentse Stoomtram (EDS), Gelderse Tramwegen (GTW), Gooische Tramweg Maatschappij (GTM), Rotterdamsche Tramweg Maatschappij (RTM) (Zuid-Hollandse en Zeeuwse eilanden), Zeeuwsch-Vlaamsche Tramweg-Maatschappij (ZVTM), Brabantse Buurtspoorwegen en Autodiensten (BBA) en Limburgsche Tramweg Maatschappij (LTM). Diverse stoomtrambedrijven hadden later ook motortractie of gingen er zelfs (bijna) geheel op over (GTM, RTM). De meeste van deze trambedrijven eindigden hun tramdiensten tussen 1935 en 1957. Alleen de RTM hield het met motortrams als laatste nog vol tot 14 februari 1966. Alleen nog in de grote steden Uitsluitend in de drie grote steden Amsterdam, Den Haag en Rotterdam bleven electrische trams rijden. In 1983 werd de nieuwe Sneltram Utrecht · Nieuwegein/IJsselstein geopend. Tussen 2001 en 2008 exploiteerde de NS een tijdelijke tramlijn Houten - Houten Castellum. Belgische tramgeschiedenis De eerste (paarden)tram reed in België in 1867 te Brussel. In 1877 werd de Brusselse paardentram opgevolgd door de stoomtram. De eerste Belgische elektrische tram reed in 1894, alweer in Brussel. Buurttrams In de laatste decennia van de 19e eeuw en de eerste decennia van de 20e eeuw werd over geheel België een uitgestrekt net van buurttrams aangelegd. De meeste waren stoomtrams. In de loop der 20e eeuw werden vele drukkere lijnen geëlektrificeerd. Minder drukke lijnen kregen motortractie. In de tweede helft van de 20e eeuw werden de meeste tramdiensten buiten de grote steden vervangen door busdiensten. Het buurttramnet werd vanaf 1885 uitgebaat door de Nationale Maatschappij van Buurtspoorwegen (NMVB) / Societe National de Chemins de fer Vicinaux (SNCV). In 1991 werd dit bedrijf opgedeeld in De Lijn (Vlaanderen) en de TEC (Wallonië). De huidige Kusttram en de premetro van Charleroi zijn hier uit voortgekomen. Stadstrams Stadstrams zijn er nu nog in Antwerpen, Gent en Brussel. Vroeger waren die ook te vinden in onder andere Brugge, Charleroi, Leuven, Luik, Namen, Mechelen, Oostende en Verviers. Trams in Nederland In Nederland zijn drie steden met een stadstrambedrijf te vinden: *Amsterdam (GVB) *Den Haag (HTM) *Rotterdam (RET) Museumdiensten op het stadstramnet worden gereden in Den Haag (Haags Openbaar Vervoer Museum) en Rotterdam (RoMeO; lijn 10 en lijn 11). Lijnen met een sneltrambedrijf: *Alexanderlijn: deel van de Rotterdamse metro *Amstelveenlijn: deel van de Amsterdamse metro (lijn 51) en de tram (lijn 5) *Den Haag Centraal · Rotterdam Hofplein: deel van de Rotterdamse metro; vanaf medio 2010: Den Haag Centraal · Rotterdam Centraal, vanaf medio 2011: Den Haag Centraal · Slinge) *Den Haag Centraal · Zoetermeer: deel van de Haagse tram (RandstadRail 3 en 4) *Utrecht · Nieuwegein/IJsselstein: Utrechtse sneltram Museumtramlijnen: *Amsterdam · Amstelveen (Electrische Museumtramlijn Amsterdam, wettelijk geen tram maar een lokaalspoorweg) *Arnhem (Tramlijn Nederlands Openluchtmuseum) *Katwijk (SVM) *Ouddorp (RTM) Trams in België In België zijn vijf trambedrijven te vinden, waarvan er twee overblijfselen zijn van een streektramnet. In Brussel rijdt men op normaalspoor. De andere trambedrijven rijden op meterspoor. De bovenleidingsspanning is 600 volt. Stadstrams *Antwerpen *Brussel *Gent Vlaamse Kust De Kusttram is een overblijfsel van de buurtspoorwegen zoals die vroeger in heel België te vinden waren. De tramlijn loopt van Knokke via Oostende naar De Panne. Charleroi en omgeving In Charleroi ligt nog een restant van de voormalige buurttram in Henegouwen gecombineerd met premetrotunnels. De exploitant is TEC (Transport en Commun). Het grootste deel van de lijnen wordt als premetro geëxploiteerd, maar van de lijnen 88 en 89 wordt op het deel tussen Pétria een Anderlues over de oude tramlijn gereden. Ook de lijn van Beaux Arts tot de stelplaats in Jumet is een oude tramlijn. Momenteel wordt deze alleen gebruikt voor het vervoer van trams tussen het metronet en de remise, maar in de toekomst wordt deze lijn tot aan Gosselies ook weer voor reizigersvervoer geëxploiteerd. Deze lijn volgt voor het grootste deel het tracé van de Brusselsesteenweg. Museumtrams * Han * ASVi (Thuin) Toekomstplannen in België Vlaanderen Momenteel (stand 2008) zijn er plannen om in het Belgische deel van Limburg een net aan te leggen dat zou bestaan uit drie interlokale tramlijnen. De lijnen zullen deels infrastructuur van de oude spoorwegen gebruiken, zodat men van een tram-train kan spreken. Er zijn drie lijnen gepland, waarvan er twee over de grens naar Nederland zullen doorrijden: *Hasselt · Lanaken · Maastricht (opening gepland voor 2012, zie Tram Hasselt · Maastricht) *Hasselt · Diepenbeek · Genk · Maasmechelen · Sittard (opening gepland voor 2014) *Hasselt · Zonhoven · Houthalen · Helchteren · Neerpelt · Overpelt · Lommel (opening gepland voor 2014) Er is in mei 2008 ook een studie afgerond voor drie nieuwe trajecten. Het traject Gent – Maldegem, het traject Zeebrugge · Brugge (· Torhout) en het traject Antwerpen · Puurs. Het zou gaan om voertuigen die korter zijn dan een gewone trein, met een vloer die lager is en de wielen zo gevormd dat ze zowel op tram- als op treinsporen kunnen rijden. Dit zou ook aangeduid kunnen worden als tram-train, lightrail of lighttrain. Bovendien zijn er plannen om het tramnetwerk in en rond Antwerpen stevig uit te breiden: het Masterplan en het Pegasusplan. Zo komt er ook opnieuw een tram in Mechelen en een lightrail tussen Mechelen en Boom. Ook in Gent zouden een aantal belangrijke stadsbuslijnen 'vertramd' worden. Daarnaast zou het kusttramnetwerk uitgebreid worden met een lijn naar Veurne. Wallonië In 2008 heeft de Waalse regering onderzoek gestart naar mogelijke tramverbinding tussen Herstal en Jemeppe-sur-Meuse (omgeving Luik). Bij het onderzoek werden verschillende opties bekeken (onder andere geleide bussen en translohr). Uiteindelijk werd er voor klassieke tram gekozen. De tramlijn moet in 2013 gereed zijn. De financiering is echter nog niet geregeld. In Charleroi wordt de semimetroring bovengronds voltooid. Tevens is er een uitbreiding naar Gosselies gepland en wordt de semimetro van Gilly verlengd naar Soleilmont. Vanuit Frankrijk zijn er plannen om een tramlijn door te trekken vanuit Valenciennes naar het Belgische Quiévrain (Henegouwen). Deze plannen zijn nog tamelijk vaag en hebben geen concrete streefdatum. Trams in Duitsland In Duitsland zijn er zo'n 60 trambedrijven. In sommige Duitse steden is het tramnet gedeeltelijk verbouwd tot Stadtbahn, een kruising tussen metro en sneltram. Trams in Frankrijk In Frankrijk waren er in de eerste helft van de 20e eeuw tientallen trambedrijven. Na 1966 waren er in nog slechts drie steden trams overgebleven (Lille, Saint-Étienne en Marseille). Sinds de jaren tachtig zijn er diverse nieuwe trambedrijven opgericht en in 2005 was het aantal weer tot twaalf gestegen. Er zijn thans nog vier nieuwe trambedrijven in aanleg. Trivia * De oudste nog in normale dienst zijnde trams zijn de motorwagens 1 en 2 van de Manx Electric Railway op het eiland Man. Ze dateren uit 1893 en zijn in dienst op de 28,5 km lange interlokale lijn tussen Douglas en Ramsey. * Het grootste tramnet ter wereld is dat van de Russische stad Sint-Petersburg. In 2002 had het stadstramnet een totale (enkelsporige) lengte van 691 km (dubbelsporig ca. 325 km) met 64 verschillende lijnen. Het net werd bediend door 2402 trams - ook een record. In de laatste jaren is echter een deel van het tramnet opgebroken, zodat er nog 290 km dubbelspoor over is. Daarvoor had Wien het grootste tramnet. * De langste tramreis is die van Krefeld naar Witten, in Duitsland. De route is 105,5 km lang en kan in ongeveer 5,5 uur (met acht overstappen) afgelegd worden. * De langste tramreis zonder overstappen kan men ondernemen door de Kusttram (Knokke · Oostende · De Panne) in België te nemen. Met 60 haltes op een lijn van 67 kilometer lengte is dat de langste tramlijn ter wereld. Zie ook * Paardentram * Kabeltram * Stoomtram * Motortram * Electrische tram * Electrische tractie * Tramtrein * Lightrail Externe links * Nieuws en actuele foto's van trams in Nederland * Nederlands tram- en spoormaterieel * Tram- en trolley WebRing * Railmusea * Railmonumenten * Nederlandse Vereniging van Belangstellenden in het Spoor- en tramwegwezen (NVBS) * Tramsite Schepdaal en:Tram Categorie:Technologie